


twenty-three

by firexpunch



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: It's the day that Eli turns twenty-three. Things have been rough lately between Nozomi and Eli. Nozomi wanted to give her cake but Eli ends up receiving a lot more than just that.





	twenty-three

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot that it was my best girl's birthday, I am ashamed  
> Also futanari because I can

Although it had been a Saturday, Eli had been hanging around at the ballet school almost all of the day, much to Nozomi’s disappointment.

Of course, Eli had told Nozomi she didn’t want to celebrate her birthday just yet, Kotori, Honoka and Umi were overseas for a fashion show where Kotori had designed several outfits for and Rin was also overseas for a competition.

But Nozomi didn’t like that, so she had asked Nico to come over and to help her out with making a cake. Sure, Nozomi knew how to cook and the basics of making a cake but this was Eli’s birthday, she wanted to make an extra delicious cake.

Apparently, Nozomi didn’t know how to make cake at all, at least Nico said so.

After hours of struggling, Nozomi sighed satisfied as she pulled the cake out of the oven, wearing gloves to avoid the heat of the device.

Nico hummed and shook her head with a smile. “Finally, the girl has finally figured out how to make a decent cake.”

“Hey, my cakes were good, just not good enough in your eyes!” Nozomi exclaimed with a pout on her face. Nico grinned. “Yeah, okay, they weren’t that bad.”

Nozomi raised her hands, sneaking around Nico, who squealed and crossed her arms over her chest, in an attempt to shield herself.

Luckily for Nico, Nozomi’s phone started to buzz.

The purple-haired woman pulled out her phone, smiling when she noticed the caller’s ID.

“Hey Elichi!” Nozomi said excitedly as she answered the call. Nico inched away from Nozomi’s hand, watching her carefully.

“Hey Nozomi, I’m coming home now, the last kids left just a minute ago, I’m locking up the rooms and then I’ll be there in a bit.” Eli replied to Nozomi. Nozomi couldn’t see it, but she just knew that Eli was smiling.

Nozomi played with the strap attached to her phone. “Okay, I’ll be waiting for you.” She said in a soft voice.

“I love you.” Eli said before ending the call.

She had wanted to reply the same to Eli but couldn’t do it in time. Nozomi had always felt awkward saying that vowel, she didn’t get why but it felt strange to her. She did love Eli, she did, but she couldn’t say it out loud to her.

“Are you done twirling with that strap?” Nico asked, snapping Nozomi out of her state of deep thinking.

“Yeah, let’s finish this cake with some cream!” Nozomi replied, making herself smile.

Nico prepared the cream with skill while Nozomi rummaged around to find some birthday candles to place atop of the treat later.

She huffed, crawling into a storage beneath the sink. Nozomi had no idea where she had left the candles or where she even bought them, she just knew that they had them laying around somewhere in this area.

Finally, her hand touched plastic. She pulled the object towards her and illuminated the package with the light of her phone. “Got it!” she yelled, crawling back with too much speed, hitting her head against the sink above her.

Nico snorted but helped Nozomi to get out of the narrow space.

“We’ll have to wait for a few minutes with this stuff in the fridge, what should we do?” Nico asked, sitting down on the couch.

Nozomi clapped her hands with delight. “I’ll read your future with my cards!”

The black-haired shorter girl sighed but also shrugged. “Whatever, it’s not like we have anything else that’s more exciting around here.”

They sat across each other on the couch, Nozomi spreading her cards out for Nico.

The latter pulled out a card and studied it.

“The lovers, what does that mean?” She asked, clearly mad at herself for sounding so curious.

Nozomi smirked, rubbing her chin. “Well basically, you’ll have to make a decision for your love, I’m guessing that you’ve got to spill your guts to Maki-chan.”

Nico’s cheeks flushed into a darker tone. “T-that is ridiculous! You’re just making this shit up, I’m gonna pull another one.”

Next Nico pulled the fool and started to curse at Nozomi, who couldn’t quiet down.

 

After Nico had thrown the cards across the room, they re-entered the kitchen, continuing their work.

As Nozomi stroke the cream until it covered the cake smoothly, Nico studied her.

“So how is your sex life going with Eli?”

Nozomi coughed, messing up the smooth topping. She glared at Nico. “How dare you bring that up, you virgin!”

Nico shook her head. “Nah ah baby, I may not be in a relation with Maki but that doesn’t mean nothing happens between us.”

“You did not have sex, Nico. Otherwise Maki would’ve told Rin, who would’ve told Umi, who would have told Honoka, who would have told Eli, who would have told me.” Nozomi replied, returning her focus on fixing up the cream.

“Yeah okay, it’s late, I’m gonna go home and send Maki some nudes.” Nico said, jumping of the counter.

“Not a lot for Maki to see in those!” Nozomi yelled to Nico’s back, who flicked up her middle finger. The door slammed shut and Nozomi was left alone in the apartment.

The purple-haired finished up the cake, putting it away in the fridge. A while at passed since Eli had called her, she should be home soon.

She pulled out her phone and smiled as she looked at the wallpaper. She remembered the day she had taken that picture together with Eli, they had been on a date, just watched the worst movie together about flying sharks and had junk food. Nozomi had loved it.

Nozomi noticed she got a message. She opened it and read the text quickly.   
It was a text from Eli, ‘ _Sorry, just noticed an old friend, I’ll be back a bit later, sorry again._ ’

It wasn’t a surprise. Eli always seemed busy these days, spending almost to none time at home together with Nozomi.

That was when Nozomi thought back to the conversation she just had with Nico. Well it was true that their sex life wasn’t like it was back in high school these days. It was frustrating, Nozomi  wanted to feel Eli’s body close against her own again.

She closed her eyes, imagining a situation she and Eli could’ve been in…

_“I noticed how you stared at me while we were having P.E, you seemed to be undressing me with your eyes,” Eli whispered into Nozomi’s ear, making her shiver. “You know that when you that, it turns me on, don’t you?”_

_The blonde grinded herself against Nozomi, making the girl whimper out loud._

_“Hm, why are you whimpering I wonder?” Eli teased, rubbing her hand against Nozomi’s underwear that was starting to get soaked. “Shouldn’t I be the one to whimper after everything you’ve done to me?”_

_Eli forced Nozomi on her knees and lifted her skirt up. Nozomi could not help but lick her lips when she saw the big bulge in Eli’s underwear. Eli noticed it and smirked. “Do you want it?” she asked, again with a teasing tone._

_Nozomi nodded, even her eyes were begging for it. Eli smiled and cocked her head. “Very well, because you were so open about it.”_

_She pulled her underwear down, revealing her throbbing cock. Nozomi didn’t waste any of her time as she grabbed a hold onto Eli’s thighs with her left while grabbing Eli’s cock with her right. She licked the hot shaft with eager._

_Eli bit her lip as she looked down on Nozomi. She cursed at Nozomi inside of her head, why did the girl have to look so happy while sucking on her like that?”_

_After doing this plenty of times, Nozomi had gotten good at it, knowing all of Eli’s weak spots. She bobbed her head up and down over the shaft, taking it inside her mouth as far as she could. Eli craned her head back, groaning as she grasped a strand of Nozomi’s hair._

_“Yeah,” she gasped, “That’s nice Nozomi, keep going like that.”_

Nozomi didn’t notice that her hand had crept inside of her underwear, her finger rubbing on her clit in circles.

_Eli moved her hips forward, hitting against the back of Nozomi’s throat, making the girl gag slightly. But Nozomi adjusted to it, the tears in the corners of her eyes were not a sign of being hurt, more of pleasure._

_The taller blonde pulled away from Nozomi. “Why don’t you show me that cute ass of yours?” Eli suggested, but it wasn’t a question, it was an order._

_Nozomi got up from the floor, laying down on the bed, rolling onto her stomach, her behind up in the air. Eli licked her lips with satisfaction, flipped Nozomi’s skirt up and pulled down her underwear.  
Eli groaned while rubbing her hand up and down on her cock a few times before lining it up with Nozomi’s entrance. _

Nozomi pumped her fingers in and out of herself, moaning loudly.

_She thrusted herself inside of Nozomi, not giving the girl any time to get used to her length. She gritted her teeth with closed eyes as she slammed into Nozomi, the latter whining from pleasure._

The front door opened but Nozomi didn’t hear it, for her Eli wasn’t in the apartment but in Nozomi’s head. Instead of slowing down out of instinct, her fingers moved faster.

_Eli bit down on Nozomi’s neck and back, leaving marks all over her. She nibbled on the purple-haired girl’s ear and thrusted fast._

_“I’m sorry,” Eli apologized, thrusting fast. “It’s been some time.” She finished as she filled Nozomi up with her hot semen._

Nozomi whimpered, “Elichi!” as she felt the pleasure was through her body.

She opened her eyes, unwinding from the orgasm she just reached. She stiffened up when she saw a certain someone out of the corner of her eyes.

Eli was standing in the opened door, staring at her.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this'll be a two chapter shot yaay


End file.
